


Airport Security

by fourwingflight



Category: Doom (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Airports, Implied Sexual Content, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourwingflight/pseuds/fourwingflight
Summary: I wrote this for Kahnear Kanner...Con-Air.
Relationships: Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Gordon Freeman/John-117 | Master Chief
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Airport Security

**Author's Note:**

> Master Chief detects and interesting individual at airport security with impeccable fashion sense.

In an airport somewhere in the continental US, there’s thousands of people going to the gruelling lines of airport security. Where you can’t bring shampoo and you hope you’ve remembered to wear socks.

For the Master Chief, he had not going through commercial airlines in a long time, but he had a super secret mission that he couldn’t take any of the military’s aircrafts for. So he had carefully packed his bag making sure there was no suspicious metals or large liquid bottles in his bag and headed to the airport. He took his ticket that he had printed ahead of time and waited in the airport security line. He knew it could take quite a while so he surveyed the scene to spot any potential enemies. No one seemed too dangerous, except for some of the curious looks he got from other people in line. Master chief looked down at himself to check his outfit, he had worn and inconspicuous t-shirt and jeans. For shoes, he wore his most comfortable sneakers. The CHIEF decided these looks were just out of jealousy for his FRESH look.

Another person caught his eye other than the noise nancies though. Another man wearing a hawaiin shirt, khakis and comfortable shoes. But along with this ensemble, a headpiece that held Mr Chief in awe. The man was almost about to go through the scanner and was wearing a sexy helmet. A helmet liked he’d never seen, it was sturdy and aerodynamic, it demanded attention. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the armor-clad head. As the other gentlemen approached the metal detector, a few security officers approached him and after a moment, escorted him away. Must be a celebrity or something.

Master Chief was about as close as that other stud had been when the security peeps approached him as well.

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to remove your helmet.” they said to him.

Master Chief wanted to yell “Dont you know who I am?” but instead he shrugged and shook his head.

“Alright, funny guy...we had to have two of you in one day...follow us please.”

  1. m. g. They think I’m a celebrity too. Master Chief followed security to a plain looking room with a few chairs and a mirror on one wall and a camera in one corner on the ceiling.



Master chief would have been complaining about the tacky decoration until he saw that HUNK from earlier in a chair on the opposite side of the room. 

He boldly strode over to the other helmeted man. The security barked about something about being back with some paperwork.

As soon as he sat down, he lost all confidence. Luckily, the other man initiated the interaction first. He turned and titled his head. The other man had a pin on his hawaiin shirt that said “Doom”.

Doom guy looked Master Chief up and down and then gave a cheeky wave at him.

Master Chief was already getting a little hot under the collar but waved back and then shyly shuffled in his chair a bit. 

After a moment of wordless awkwardness, Doom guy placed him hand on Master Chief’s knee. And like...then it was ON. It took no time for them to lose their clothes, BUT THE HELMETS STAYED ON.

\---

A few minutes later, the security guards came in with clipboards but stop dead in the doorway when they saw such a beautiful, passionate embrace that the world has never seen. And never will.


End file.
